1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to techniques for designing electronic systems, and relates more particularly to a system and method for efficiently implementing an electronic device architecture.
2. Description of the Background Art
Utilizing efficient methods to implement electronic systems is a significant consideration for designers and manufacturers of contemporary electronic devices. However, efficiently implementing electronic systems may create substantial challenges for system designers. For example, enhanced demands for increased device functionality and performance may require more system processing power and require additional hardware resources. An increase in processing or hardware requirements may also result in a corresponding detrimental economic impact due to increased production costs and operational inefficiencies.
Furthermore, enhanced device capability to perform various advanced operations may provide additional benefits to a system user, but may also place increased demands on the control and management of various device components. For example, an enhanced electronic device that transfers digital image data may benefit from an effective implementation because of the large amount and complexity of the digital data involved.
In certain contemporary environments, complex or lengthy operations may often consume substantial amounts of available system resources to the detriment of other system functionalities. For example, a system central processing unit may be diverted from other important tasks if frequently required to coordinate and control one or more data transfer operations of significant complexity or length.
Due to growing demands on system resources and substantially increasing data magnitudes, it is apparent that developing new techniques for implementing electronic systems is a matter of concern for related electronic technologies. Therefore, for all the foregoing reasons, developing efficient techniques for implementing electronic systems remains a significant consideration for designers, manufacturers, and users of contemporary electronic devices.